exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Volker
Volker is a cursed berserker with a thirst for revenge. Story Hell to your Doorstep Volker was born in a commoner family in the Land of Mu. However, his whole family was quickly slaughtered due to conflicts of interest - something quite common in that time and place. Instead of accepting loss, Volker vowed to kill all those who took responsibility in this slaughter. Using every tip and trick available, taking advantage of the strange power he accessed when falling into the depths of despair, Volker slowly gathered a mercenary band to hunt down the raiders who slaughtered his village, and killed the nobleman responsible for it. However, in his obsessive quest for revenge, Volker lost his own men, and with his vengeance accomplished, he was left with nothing. Emptiness Without a purpose or meaning, Volker attempted to struggle against the Land of Mu's structure but was unable to do so, as Tragoedia Yseult Belten found out his existence and used his considerable powers to banish him. Indifferent, Volker wandered across Planes until he met Merhan, a woman attempting to avenge past offenses as well, manipulated by a Demon God. Volker stopped Merhan and asked her to reconsider, using force to stop Merhan's desperate quest - showing her that revenge would get her nowhere in the end. Taking control of the situation after calming her down, Volker brought Merhan to the Cheshire Isle - a place where Merhan could face head-on the cause of her rampage of revenge, and take a final decision, which she did. Rebuilt Purpose Eventually, Leanor Pandaemonium chose Merhan as a heir to the title of Demon God, serving with Shiruka and Vlad Nolovic as the new three pillars of Inferno. Volker was thus crowned as her husband and Demon Emperor, eventually having a Future Child with her, Kelional. Merhan and Volker were eventually captured by a vindictive Angra Mainyu who sent the cursed Pandora in order to torment them both, playing with their past revenges; however, they managed to overpower both their own hatred and her influence and defeated her. Volker helped Pandora with transcending her pain and getting closer to Merhan, as a new Demon Empress. Alternate Times An alternate Volker appears as a Divine Servant of Taurus, serving under Oreste Thule's rule as a bodyguard. Volker attempted at first to get rid of Akira Kaminari and Serah (Ophiuchus), but he was defeated by Sunako's supernatural desire alteration and defeated, his ultimate fate unknown. Appearance Volker is a massive and muscular man with slightly dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes, wearing simple leather armor. While using his powers, his eyes glow orange and he is surrounded by black and orange chains. Personality At first, Volker had nothing to hold on to other than revenge; then he avenged himself, and found himself with nothing left. Always joking and sympathetic, using the facade he built while manipulating others in order to enact revenge, Volker got used to hiding his personality and motives, especially when he realized he had no reason to live anymore. With Merhan and later Kelional, Volker found purpose in founding a family and protecting something he thought he lost, finally possessing something to keep on living. A strong husband and father, Volker's entire life is based on his newfound equilibrium. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Few people can resist Volker's blows or even manage to land a hit on him, and even Merhan herself, a terrifying monster of strength, barely managed to wound him in a battle against him. * The Outsider: Volker possesses this strange ability, tied to his Bloodline, that allows him to use pure force as if it was an Element. He uses it by summoning chains to bind others and reinforce his own body. * Divine Servant Abilities: Volker, in his Divine Servant guise, possesses supernatural abilities befitting his status as Volker of Taurus. Storylines * Venatio : True Evil shows him fighting Pandora. * Magus Wars : Perfection features him as Volker of Taurus. Trivia * Volk is german for "people". This is of course fitting of Volker as a commoner without glory or fortune. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Land of Mu Category:Venatio Category:Divine Servant